jvpwfandomcom-20200214-history
Ankou
Ankou is a professional wrestler since 2009. Before becoming pro, Ankou was one of the most heavy wrestler on independant federations where he destroyed lot of jobbers. He was member of the HFW and the WUA, and is now a member of the roster of the JVPW. I - MAIN INFORMATIONS ' Nicknames : *Master Of Chaos *Archangel Of Death Quick Presentation : *Weight : 130kg / 286lbs *Height : 198cm / 6"49' *He has 2 tattoos : a Skull on the left arm and an angel on the right arm Entrance Songs : *"I Stand Alone" by Godsmack (HFW / WUA) - Used also for The Apocalypse Angels (WUA / JVPW) *"The End Of Heartache" by Killswitch Engage (JVPW) *"Artillery" by Infected Mushroom (JVPW) - ''secondary theme song used for promos Movesets : *Elbow Drop *Leg Drop *Scoop Slam *Back Suplex *Powerbomb *Superplex *Back body drop *Spike DDT *Missile Dropkick *Clothesline from hell *Powerslam *Arabian press *Camel clutch *''Signature moves :'' DDT *''Signature moves :'' Low Dropkick *''Finishers moves : Spinning Roundhouse Kick *''Finishers moves : Chokeslam *''Finishers moves'' : Last Chaos (Ankou put his opponent in the air, head to the low and feet to the top and let fall his opponent head first to the floor) finisher is considered as highly dangerous '''II - TAG TEAM, STABLES AND ACCOMPLISHEMENTS *The Apocalypse Angels (with Alex Cade) (WUA / JVPW) : October 4th, 2009 to March 1st, 2011. *Ankou & Dr Stone (JVPW) : since April 25th, 2011. *JVPW Web Championship (Network & Hardcore Counterpart - co-champion with Dr Stone) - 1 time (November 16th, 2011 - ) *WUA Tag Team Championship : The Apocalypse Angels (with Alex Cade) - 1 time (October 4th, 2009 - May 19th, 2010) *WUA Tag Team Championship : first Tag Team Champion of the WUA III - OFFICIALS RECORDED CONTESTS *JVPW Electronic - November 16th, 2011 : > JVPW Web Championship – Network & Hardcore Counterpart - Handicap Match : Ankou & Stone vs Chris Hardwins Ankou & Stone vs Chris Hardwins wins and become champions after a double pinfall by Ankou and Dr Stone on Hardwins. *JVPW Hallowed Halloween (PPV) - November 6th, 2011 : > Handicap Match – Ankou & Dr. Stone vs. Sam Krüger Winners : Ankou & Dr. Stone *JVPW Electronic - October 24th, 2011 : > Trick or Treats Qualifying Match – “Cardinal Gore” Fred Fulgore & “Yellow Ant” Awix vs. Ankou & Dr. Stone Winners and qualified for the Trick or Treats Match at Hallowed Halloween : Fulgore & Awix *JVPW Brutal Birthday V (PPV) - September 25th, 2011 : > 8-Man Match – « Fuckin God » Tyler Keith vs. Jason Mohammad vs. Sam Krüger vs. Kupioc vs. Kaptain Kavern vs. “The Concussionner” Acid Weatherly vs. Didier Diarra vs. “Master of Chaos” Ankou Winner : Tyler Keith *JVPW Electronic - September 12th, 2011 : > « Master of Chaos » Ankou (w/Dr. Stone) vs. Strit “Magic” Libius (w/Jack Ass) Winner Strit « Magic » Libius *JVPW Electronic - August 29th, 2011 : > Chris Hardwins vs. Ankou (w/Dr. Stone) Hardwins wins. *JVPW Underlined - August 24th, 2011 : > Ankou & Dr. Stone vs. Dez & Chris Foster Ankou & Dr Stone wins after Ankou made a chokeslam and the pin on Foster by Ankou. *JVPW Endline (PPV) - August 23rd, 2011 : > Ankou & Dr. Stone vs. Jack Ass & Strit “Magic” Libius Ankou make the pin after a chokeslam on Libius. *JVPW Electronic - August 15th, 2011 : > Last One Qualifying Match – “Master of Chaos” Ankou & Dr. Stone vs. “Black Diamond” Kevin Keane & “Oztürk” Serhan Kiliç Winners by disqualification “Black Diamond” Kevin Keane & “Oztürk” Serhan Kiliç after Libius interfer and hit Kiliç to force the referee to ring the bell. *JVPW Hardcore Explosion (PPV) - July 25th, 2011 : > Dark Match : Ankou & Dr Stone vs Dragon Force (Bryan Dragon & Jim Dragon) Ankou & Dr Stone def. Dragon Force (Bryan Dragon & Jim Dragon) *JVPW Electronic - July 18th, 2011 : > 49-on-2 Handicap Match – Black Sun Syndicate (Tyler Keith & Psyko Rellik) vs. Twister, Adrian Gordon, Nyarno, Awix, Umaito, Emperor Weatherly, Omega Klein, Jack Ass, Hard Judgement, King Julian, Chris Foster, Austin Cole, Strit Libius, Ricky Harsh, Kazuki Yamazaki, Takeshi Hoshimira, Kupioc, Serhan Kiliç, Dez, George Knight, Mat Johnson, Fred Fulgore, Peter Hived, Massimo Netti, Nicky Down, Psychedelic Monk, Ankou, Mister Paradoxe, Kurt Donald, Ursus, Curtis Carter, Captain Macro, Louis Marty, Bryan Dragon, Matthew Hickman, Jason Muhammad, Captain Rescue, Sam Krüger, Chris Hardwins, McFlorry, Doctor Stone, Faruq Al-Hassan, Mark Mallows, Toxic, Sebastien Marchand, Sonny Vega, Jim Dragon, Joe Calahan & Seth Maya Winners : JVPW Roster and allies *JVPW Electronic - July 11th, 2011 : > Tag Team Match : “Shining Star” Nyarno & Mirko Kalichenko vs. “Master of Chaos” Ankou & Dr Stone Winners : Nyarno & Mirko Kalichenko *JVPW Road To The Gold 2011 (PPV) - June 25th, 2011 : > Ankou (w/ Dr Stone) vs. Fred Fulgore Ankou make the pins and win after Dr Stone make his Stonner on Fulgore. *JVPW Clash - June 15th, 2011 : > Dr Stone (w/ Ankou) vs. Mirko Kalichenko Mirko win. *JVPW Electronic - June 6th, 2011 : > Ankou (w/Dr Stone) vs. Takeshi Hoshimira Ankou wins quickly after a chokeslam on Hoshimira. *JVPW ClashTronic - May 25th, 2011 : > Road To The Gold Qualifying Match – Mirko Kalichenko vs. Ankou (w/Dr. Stone) Mirko wins after a jujigatame and he is qualified for the Road To The Gold Tournament. *JVPW Clash - May 18th, 2011 : > Tag Team Match : The Horseamen (Lobster Boy and Squid Boy) vs. Ankou & Doctor Stone Winners The Horseamen by pinfall of Lobster Boy on Ankou. *JVPW Electronic - May 16th, 2011 : > Fred Fulgore vs. Ankou (w/Dr Stone) Fred Fulgore win by Disqualification after Stone hit Fulgore. *JVPW Electronic - May 9th, 2011 : > Mirko Kalichenko & Fred Fulgore vs. Ankou & ("his friend") Doctor Stone – Special Guest Referee Umaito Mirko Kalichenko & Fred Fulgore wins by pinfall of Mirko Kalichenko on Ankou after Umaito (Special Guest Referee) made the Best Kick Ever on Ankou. *JVPW Electronic - May 1st, 2011 : > One-on-One Match : « Master of Chaos » Ankou (w/his « friend ») vs. Omega “Contador” Klein Ankou make the pinfall after a Spinning Roundhouse Kick on Omega Klein, after his "friend" disturb Klein. *JVPW Electronic - April 25th, 2011 : Battle Royale – Douglas Carling vs. Faruq Al-Hassan vs. “Master of Chaos” Ankou vs. “The Hero of Rome” Ursus vs. Matthew Hickman vs. Captain Rescue vs. Captain Macro vs. Lobster Boy vs. Mister Paradoxe vs. Nicky Down "Master Of Chaos" Ankou wins after an unkown person eliminated Lobster Boy.. *JVPW War (PPV) - April 24th, 2011 : Six-Pack Challenge for the JVPW Championship – Umaito © vs. Omega Klein vs. “The Master of Chaos” Ankou vs. George Knight vs. “The Hero of Rome” Ursus vs. Lobster Boy Umaito pins Ursus for the victory and he is still the JVPW Champion. *JVPW Clash - April 6th, 2011 : > Tag Team Match : JVC Colony (“Yellow Ant” Awix & « Swiss Ant » JT Taylor) vs Ankou & Adrian “Chaos” Gordon JVC Colony wins by pinfall by Awix on Ankou. *JVPW Acid Rain (PPV) - March 27th, 2011 : > Dark Match - Tag Team Match : Vendetta (Ashton Seiner & John Price) vs. Adrian Gordon & Ankou Vendetta (Ashton Seiner & John Price) def. Adrian Gordon & Ankou *JVPW Reload (PPV) - February 21st, 2011 : > JVPW Unified Tag Team Championship : The Enforcers (Jay-X & Jackhartant) © vs. The Apocalypse Angels (Ankou & Alex Cade) Jackhartant make the pinfall on Alex Cade after Jackharpshooter. The Enforcers retains their championship. *JVPW Electronic - February 7th, 2011 : > Tag Team Match - #1 contenders match for the JVPW Unified Tag Team Championship : The Apocalypse Angels (Ankou & Alex Cade) vs The Horseamen (Squid Boy & Lobster Boy) The Apocalypse Angels wins the match after a spinning roundhouse kick on Lobster Boy by Ankou for the pinfall. *JVPW Cold Winter (PPV) - January 23rd, 2011 : > JVPW Tag Team Championship : 8-Team Tag Team Tournament (The Enforcers ©, The Horseamen, The Knight Warriors, The Highlanders, The Apocalypse Angels, JVC Colony, Curtis Carter & Kurt Donald, PuroLucha) The Horseamen eliminated The Apocalypse Angels by pinfall of Lobster Boy on Ankou. *JVPW Clash - January 12th, 2011 : > Tag Team Match : The Horseamen (Lobster Boy & Squid Boy) vs. The Apocalypse Angels (Ankou & Alex Cade) The Horseamen wins after a Lobster Claw by Lobster Boy on Ankou for the pinfall. *JVPW Electronic - January 3rd, 2011 : > 4-on-4 – The Highlanders (Adrian Gordon & McEol) & The Horseamen (Lobster Boy & Squid Boy) vs. Apocalypse Angels (Ankou & Alex Cade), Emperor Weatherly & The Sharp Samourai The Highlanders & The Horseamen wins after a pinfall made by Lobster Boy on The Sharp Samourai. *JVPW X-Mas Paradise (PPV) - December 26th, 2010 : > JVPW Tag Team Championship 9-on-9 for the JVPW Direction : Vendetta © vs. Team Nyarno (Nyarno, The Enforcers & Jackhartant, The Apocalypse Angels & Alex Cade, Foreign Invasion Kalichenko & Serhan Killiç, Kendra Grobashi & Mexico Warrior) Team Nyarno win and the new tag team champions are The Enforcers. *JVPW Clash - December 15th, 2010 : > Fatal-4-Way Elimination Tag Team Match - number one contestant match : The Enforcers (Jay-X & Jackhartant) vs Sugar Randy & Masked Man vs NP Waltman & Skew T vs Kendra Grobashi & Mexico Warrior The Apocalypse Angels (Ankou & Alex Cade) join the match after cashing their right to enter in the number one contest match. No contest after the invasion of the 9 members of Vendetta. *JVPW Electronic - December 6th, 2010 : > Tag Team Match : The Apocalypse Angels (Ankou & Alex Cade) vs The Highlanders (Adrian Gordon & McEol) Ankou pins McEol and the Apocalypse Angels defeated The Barbarians. *JVPW Hallowed Halloween (PPV) - October 31st, 2010 : > Dark match - Tag Team match : The Apocalypse Angels (Ankou & Alex Cade) vs The Highlanders (Adrian Gordon & McEol) The Apocalypse Angels defeated The Highlanders *WUA Twister VII - May 19th, 2010 : > WUA Tag Team Championship Match - Triple Threat Tag Team Ladder Match : The Apocalypse Angels © vs The Barbarians vs Thomanto & Jack Jones. Tyler Keith & Matt Jason defeated The Apocalypse Angels, The Barbarians and Thomanto & Jack Jones in a Fatal 4-Way Tag Team Ladder Match after that Tyler Keith took the belts. *HFW Aggression - February 27th, 2010 : > Ankou vs Mister Umaito Ankou wins by pinfall after a chokeslam on Mister Umaito. > 15-men Road to the Gold Match - qualifying match for the : LobsterBoy vs. Strit Libius vs. Nyarno vs. Mister Umaito vs. Cosmos Kid vs. N.P. Waltman vs. Steve McBrain vs. Ankou vs. Ursus vs. Mark Layington vs. The Pocket vs. James Irvine vs. ? vs. ? vs. ? Winners and qualified for all the HFW Championships are Rick Wild, N.P. Waltman, James Irvine and Toinou *WUA Bloody Sunday 2009 (PPV) - November 3rd, 2009 : > WUA Tag Team Championship - Table, Ladders & Chairs match : The Apocalypse Angels © vs The Barbarians The Barbarians defeated The Apocalypse Angels after a turn over on Alex Cade by Ankou and wins the WUA Tag Team championship. *WUA Reborn 2009 (PPV) - October 4th, 2009 : > WUA Tag Team Championship : The Apocalypse Angels (Ankou & Alex Cade) vs The Barbarians (Chris Anckock & Andrew Smith) Alex Cade pins Chris Anckock and The Apocalypse Angels wins the WUA Tag Team Championship. IV - STATISTICS *JVPW (10/2010 -) : Matchs : 32 (100%) Victory : 14 (44%) Defeat : 17 (53%) No-contest : 1 (3%) *HFW (02/2010) : Matchs : 2 (100%) Victory : 1 (50%) Defeat : 1 (50%) No-contest : 0 (0%) *WUA (10/2009 - 05/2010) : Matchs : 3 (100%) Victory : 1 (33,3%) Defeat : 2 (66,7%) No-contest : 0 (0%)